Love and hatred
by otakufan375
Summary: Riko confessed her love to Honoka and she got accepted. The love between Honoka and Riko will start to bloom but the hatred that Kotori and Umi feel about them being together will also bloom.
1. confession

Riko Sakurauchi was really nervous because she had just left a love letter in her crush's locker. Her crush was Honoka Kousaka. She thought that she was really cute and she would often watch her from a distance. She saw the way she interacted with everyone and seeing her bright personality made her like her even more.

Honoka was at her locker and opened and saw that there was a letter inside. Umi and Kotori were with her and they saw the letter. They froze because their best friend had just got a love letter. But they decided to ask her what it was.

"What's that letter say, Honoka?" Kotori asked

"It's asking me to meet them on the roof" Honoka said

"What do you think they want?" Umi asked

"I don't know but I'll go up there alone to see what they want" Honoka said

Honoka ran off and left Umi and Kotori behind. The two of them had a bad feeling about this so they secretly followed and made sure that she didn't see them.

Riko was on the roof fidgeting. She was so nervous about the meeting. She heard the door open and looked over to see that her crush actually showed up. She blushed when she saw her. She hoped that everything would go well.

"Are you one the one who sent this letter?" Honoka asked

"Y-yes, I-I am" Riko said

"Well what do you need?" Honoka asked

Riko blushed even more and tried to give herself some courage and when she actually had enough courage she told Honoka about her feelings.

"H-Honoka, I-I like you! S-so will you go out with me?" Riko asked

" _I did it! I actually told her my real feelings"_ Riko said

Honoka was not expecting a confession at all and didn't really know what to do since she has never had someone confess to her before.

"Y-you like me?" Honoka asked

Riko looked at her crush and wondered what she was thinking but she decide d to answer her honestly.

"Yes, I do" Riko answered

"So you like like me?" Honoka asked

Riko was wondering why Honoka was acting like this but she still answered her honestly.

"Yes, I do" Riko said

"I see" Honoka said

Riko was wondering what was going on in her crush's head.

"I'm sorry if I'm being weird like this. No one has ever confessed to me before so I don't know to deal with this situation" Honoka said

Riko was shocked to hear that Honoka has never had anyone confessed to her before. So that means that she was the first person to ever confess to her.

"Why don't you tell me who you are first?" Honoka asked

"R-right! My name is Riko Sakurauchi" Riko said

"Would you if I call you Riko?" Honoka asked

Riko blushed when she heard her crush ask her if she could call her by her first name. She was honestly happy that her crush wanted to call her by her first name.

"S-sure! You can me my name if you want to" Riko said

"That's great! Now as for your confession" Honoka said

Riko held her breath and waited for Honoka's answer.

"I really don't that much about romance but I'll give you a chance. So I will accept your feelings. If there is anything that I'm doing wrong then please tell me" Honoka said

Riko was looking at her and had tears in her eyes her crush was giving her a chance to be with her and that made her happy.

Umi and Kotori were spying on the entire meeting through the door and they were not happy that Honoka accepted this girl's confession just like that. They were going to have to try and break them up. But that was going to be trouble since Honoka was a very forgiving person. They knew that this wasn't going to easy but that girl, Riko, looked weak willed so maybe they could intimidate her enough that would make her want to break up with Honoka.

Honoka and Riko were going over to Honoka's house.

"Hey Riko I don't want to sound insensitive but if you meet my family could you say that I'm just your friend" Honoka said

Riko was taken aback the sudden question. She wondered why her new girlfriend would ask her to do something like that. Was she embarrassed about revealing to her family that she had a girlfriend? She must have a good reason.

"I can but why do want me to do that?" Riko said

"Well if I told them what really happened that would get suspicious because I just accepted the feelings of a girl that I don't know. I'm afraid that they won't accept you because of that" Honoka said

Honoka actually made a valid point. If her family heard that she just accepted the feelings of a girl she knew nothing about then there is a possibility that they won't accept her.

"Understood" Riko said

"Thank you. I promise that I'll introduce you to them as my real girlfriend one day" Honoka said

Riko noticed that something else was bothering her girlfriend.

"What's wrong Honoka?" Riko asked

"Well I'm afraid that there's also the possibility that if we lie to them that they'll end up forbidding us from seeing each other as well" Honoka said

Riko didn't want her thinking like that and tried to find the right words to say.

"Honoka, I think you should just tell them right away" Riko said

"You really think so?" Honoka asked

"Yes, you're thinking of all the wrong things that could happen when you don't what will really happen. You should just wing it" Riko said

Honoka looked at Riko when she told her what she should do. Riko realized what she just did and blushed.

"S-sorry! That was just my opinion on what you should do" Riko said

"You're right, I should just let things play out and see what happens. Thanks Riko" Honoka said

Honoka flashed Riko a bright smile. Riko couldn't stop staring at Honoka. That bright smile was the reason she fell in love with her in the first place.

Honoka took out her phone and called her family and told them what was going on. They disapproved of Honoka's action of just accepting someone that she didn't know but they said that they were willing to give Riko a chance if they could meet her and get to know her. Honoka agreed to their conditions.

Riko was accepted as Honoka's girlfriend after her family got to know her. She was relieved that she was accepted. She was in her crush's room and looked around the room. Honoka's room was surprisingly normal but something caught her eye. It was photo of Honoka, Umi and Kotori. She always saw her hang out with those two other girls and wondered what kind of relationship she had with those two.

Honoka entered her room and Riko holding up a photo. When Riko saw that Honoka was back she quickly put the photo down and apologized for doing that without permission. Honoka said that it was no problem.

"Honoka, those two girls in that photo I always see them with you at school. What kind of relationship do you have with those two?" Riko asked

"Oh you mean Kotori and Umi?" Honoka asked

"That's their names?" Riko asked

"The one brown-gray hair is Kotori Minami and the one with dark blue hair is Umi Sonada. Those two are my childhood friends" Honoka said

"Childhood friends? So the three of you have been friends ever since you were kids?" Riko asked

"That's right. They're super fin to be around. You should hang with them too and get them know them better" Honoka said

"I would like that" Riko said

Riko noticed that Honoka was staring at her for a while.

"Is something wrong?" Riko asked

"Now that I have good look at you I feel like I've seen you before" Honoka said

Honoka then remembered why she looked so familiar.

"Hey! I would often see you hiding behind something whenever you were near me" Honoka said

"Oh, well I was watching you from a distance to see what you were like and I was also trying to find a way to confess to you" Riko said

Riko was happy that Honoka accepted her and hoped to be together with her forever.


	2. Jealousy

It has been a month since Riko and Honoka started going out and Riko was loving Honoka more and more. Her cheerful personality made her easy to talk to and she was able talk normally to her. Riko was normally shy but she was warmed to Honoka pretty quickly even if they've only known each other for a month. She was also sharing the same homeroom as her and that made her very happy.

Riko came in and was going to greet Honoka. But she saw that something was wrong with her girlfriend. She saw that Honoka wasn't her usual cheery self. She could tell that something was bothering her. So she approached her and greeted like she did every morning.

"Good morning Honoka" Riko said

Honoka looked and saw that her girlfriend was there and just sighed.

"Good morning, Riko" Honoka said

Now Riko knew that there was something wrong with her. She was starting to think that maybe Honoka was getting sick of her. She shook her head to get rid of those negative thoughts. She needed to hear it from Honoka herself.

"You look down, what's wrong?" Riko asked

"Don't worry about it" Honoka said

There was no way that Riko couldn't worry about it. Whatever was bothering her was affecting her cheerful persona and she needed to know what it was.

"Please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help" Riko said

Honoka looked at her. Riko was such a kind girl. She wondered if it was okay to tell her. She didn't what harm it could do so she decided to tell her what has been bothering her.

"Well lately my childhood friends have been giving me the cold shoulder" Honoka said

"Childhood friends?" Riko asked

"The two girls that I hang out with often are my childhood friends. Kotori Minami and Umi Sonada" Honoka said

Riko remembered that Honoka was really close with those two girls. She wondered what could have happened between the three of them.

"Did the three of you have a fight?" Riko asked

"No, not at all" Honoka said

"When did they start to avoid you?" Riko asked

"A month ago" Honoka said

Riko was shocked to hear this. The two girls that Honoka was close to have been avoiding her for a month. Riko thought for a minute and she came to a horrible realization. Today was their one month anniversary. It has been one month since they became couple and her girlfriend's best friends started to avoid her. It was possible that they were jealous that Honoka was with her instead of them.

Riko decided to confront them and tell them that they should hang out with Honoka again. She looked all over the school for them and she eventually found them on the school rooftop.

"E-excuse me!" Riko said

Kotori and Umi turned around and saw that Riko was there. They had blank stares in their eyes and that made Riko shiver a little but she stood her ground. She was doing this for Honoka's happiness.

"You're Kotori and Umi right?" Riko asked

"That's right" Umi said

"What do you want with us?" Kotori asked

"I came up here for a request" Riko said

"What kind of request?" Umi asked

"Please hang out with Honoka again. She's been down recently because the three of you stopped hanging out with each other" Riko said

Umi and Kotori looked at Riko. They really hated this girl since she stole their Honoka away from them. They also hated Honoka for accepting this girl's confession.

"Please do it for her" Riko said

"Why should we?" Kotori asked

"Huh?" Riko asked

"Honoka has a girlfriend now, why does she need us to be with her?" Umi asked

"She still sees you two as her best friends. She still needs you two in her life. Please! I'll do anything for her to be happy again!" Riko begged

Umi and Kotori heard Riko say that she would do anything for Honoka to be happy. That's when they came up with a plan.

"You'll do anything for her?" Umi asked

"Yes anything" Riko asked

"Even break up with her?" Kotori asked

Riko was taken aback by Kotori's question. Were they plotting something?

"I-if I'm making her happy then yes I would" Riko said

"If you want us to be with her again then all you need to do is break up with her and stay away from her. If you do that then we'll hang out with her again to make her happy" Umi said

Riko couldn't believe what she was hearing. These two girls were trying to separate her and Honoka. She knew that this was a trap and she wasn't going to fall for it.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't do that" Riko said

"But you said that you would do anything for her to be happy" Kotori said

"Were you lying to us?" Umi asked

"N-no I wasn't! But breaking up with her might make things even worse I'm sorry! But I can't break up with her" Riko said

Riko saw the looks that the two girls were giving her. They were giving her looks of hatred and that made her uncomfortable and something in the back of her mind told that if she stayed here any longer then something bad would happen. Riko left the roof and let out a huge sigh of relief. She was relieved that she was finally away from Honoka's two friends.

Riko was now convinced that they were jealous of her relationship with Honoka. She didn't know what to do anymore because her Honoka was depressed because her childhood friends refused to be around her anymore.

"Riko?" A voice called out to her

Riko jumped, she wasn't expecting anyone to be there. She turned to the source of the voice and saw that it was Honoka.

"Oh Honoka, it was you. You scared me" Riko said

"Sorry, I was just wondering what you were doing near the school roof" Honoka said

"I was actually trying to convince Umi and Kotori to hang out with you again" Riko said

Honoka looked at Riko. Her girlfriend was trying to help her with her problems even if it had nothing to do with her. She smiled at her and Riko responded with a blush. Honoka just gave her the smile that she really liked to see.

"That was very sweet of you to do Riko but I'm guessing things didn't go the way you were expecting it to go am I right?" Honoka asked

Riko just nodded.

"I've been trying to convince them to come back and hang out with me but they refused to listen to me. I've been trying that for a month with no success. I think we should just wait until everything go back to normal" Honoka said

Riko could only agree since nothing seems to work on the two girls that Honoka cherishes. Riko was gonna be with Honoka as much as possible so she can be happy even though she could never replace Umi and Kotori.


	3. First date and broken friendships

Honoka was preparing to go on her first date with Riko. Even though they have been together for a month they didn't have time to go on a date because of idol practice. But now that they have a break they can finally go on their first date. Honoka was currently deciding on what to wear.

The first outfit was rather casual. She was wearing a long sleeve red shirt and over it was an orange shirt with some kanji letters. She was wearing short jean shorts with black leggings. She was wearing yellow socks with red shoes.

"Too casual" Honoka said

The next outfit she put on was still causal. She was wearing a light blue shirt with kanji letters with a sleeveless red shirt underneath. She was wearing jeans with yellow socks and yellow socks.

"Still to casual" Honoka said

Honoka wanted to make a good impression on Riko. Deciding on what to wear was the first step and it wasn't easy. She had tried on multiple outfits from her closet but none them were good enough for her to wear on her date. She eventually stumbled upon an outfit that looked perfect. It was cute and stylish. The second outfit she was gonna wear was going to be on their second date.

Honoka was currently wearing a white frilly shirt and pale yellow sweater. She was wearing a pink skirt that almost touched her knees. She was wearing thigh high white socks that had a red threads around each long. She was also wearing pale pink heels.

With her outfit selected the next thing she had to focus on was her hair. She was wondering if she should change her hair style. She decided to see how it would look.

She tried a regular ponytail, braids, pigtails, hair down, low ponytail, etc. In the end she decided to stick with her signature side ponytail.

Honoka and Riko agreed to meet at Tokyo Park. She looked at the time and saw that she was already running late. She grabbed her purse and made run for it. She was only five minutes late. Hopefully Riko wouldn't be mad. She saw that Riko was already there.

Riko was wearing a dark blue jacket and under it was a white dress with light blue floral patterns on it. She was wearing blue shoes with white frilly socks.

Riko saw Honoka and blushed because of the outfit that she was wearing. It made her look extra cute.

"Sorry, I'm late Riko" Honoka said

"It's okay, I haven't been waiting for that long" Riko said

"I have habit of ether being late or barely making it on time. I really need to get out of that habit" Honoka said

"Its fine, no need to worry" Riko said

"So what do you want to do?" Honoka asked

"I was actually hoping to hear you sing" Riko said

"Hear me sing?" Honoka said

"Yes, can you do that for me?" Riko asked

"Of course I can. Let's go find a place that has a karaoke machine" Honoka said

They were able to find a place that had a Karaoke machine and Honoka sang on Riko's request. The shy girl really love it. Her girlfriend had a really cute and beautiful voice. They went out looking at stores, eating lunch and having ice cream. Honoka discovered that Riko had a fear of dogs because one came up to her and she ended up screaming at the top of her lungs.

Riko was walking Honoka back to her house.

"You know Riko" Honoka said

"Y-yes?" Riko asked

"I had a really great time today" Honoka said

"Y-you did? I-I'm glad" Riko said

"You know, I think I'm really falling in love with you" Honoka said

Riko was happy to hear that. She was so happy to hear those words from Honoka's mouth. Their romance moment was short lived because they had already made it to Honoka's house. Riko was a little sad because she was hoping the walk would've lasted a little longer.

"Well, Riko I'll see you later" Honoka said

"Yeah, see you later" Riko said

Honoka entered the house and Riko was about two feet away from her house when she heard a scream. She turned back to the house and ran inside. She had been to Honoka's house before so she knew exactly where her room was. She opened the door quickly and asked of Honoka was okay.

"Honoka, are you okay?" Riko asked

What Riko saw left her in shock. Honoka's room was a mess. Manga was on the floor and it looked like they had been viciously torn in half. Her make-up was all over her work desk, her pillows were torn apart and her bed had multiple holes in it. Her closet was open and some of her clothes completely ruined. Some had holes with various sizes. Some had tears with various sizes. Some of her clothes were even completely torn in half.

Riko just stared at messy room. Honoka's room definitely wasn't in this state the last time she was here. It was really neat the last time she was here. She then shifted her gaze over to Honoka and saw the look of horror on her face.

"Who did this? Who would do this? And why would they do this?" Honoka asked

Riko had no idea who would do this but it was clear that whoever did this had a strong grudge against Honoka.

"I can help clean up if you want" Riko said

"Thanks Riko. Some help would really be appreciated" Honoka said

While they were cleaning up Riko noticed that her girlfriend was crying. It was obvious that whoever did this really wanted her to suffer. The same thing happened on their second date as well. They would come back and find her room sabotaged.

Riko could tell that Honoka was started to get scared because the thought of someone going into her home while she was gone was very frightening. She really wanted to go on a third date with her but they couldn't because someone would just break in the house and ruin Honoka's room again.

Riko was in the courtyard trying to figure on what she and Honoka could do about the person who kept breaking into Honoka's house and wrecking her room. That was when she started to over two familiar voices. She looked over and saw that it was Kotori and Umi that were standing near a tree. She went over to the tree to see what they were talking about.

"Did manage to find out when Honoka and Riko's next date is?" Umi asked

"No, they haven't been talking about going another date" Kotori said

Riko was now suspicious of the two girls. How did they know about their scheduled dates? Honoka most likely told them. But there was also a possibility that they found out some other way.

"Honoka is probably scared because of the mess her room is in after each date she went on with Riko" Kotori said

" _How do they know about that?"_ Riko thought

"Trashing her room is really satisfying don't you think?" Umi asked

"Of course it is. Honoka deserves this for going out with someone else other than us" Kotori said

Riko was shocked at the information she had just overheard. She had just discovered that Honoka's childhood friends were the ones who were responsible for Honoka's room being trashed. She needed to get this information to Honoka as fast as she could. But there was one thing that concerned her. Honoka was best friends with those two. Would Honoka really believe her if she told her that her two childhood friends were the ones responsible for trashing her room?

Riko shook her head and decided that it would be best to get this information to her girlfriend. She backed away slowly so they wouldn't hear her. To her misfortune however, she ended up stepping on a small twig and it made a snapping noise. She froze.

"Did you hear that?" Umi asked

"I did. Let's go see what it was" Kotori said

Riko made a run for it. She made it upstairs and was almost there but there two girls blocking her way.

"If it isn't Riko, how have you been?" Kotori asked

Riko was scared she had no idea what they were going to do to her.

"G-good" Riko said

"Were by any chance, eavesdropping on our conversation?" Umi said

"N-no, w-why would think that?" Riko asked

Riko tried to lie her way out of trouble but it was clear that Kotori and Umi didn't believe her.

"How much did you hear?" Kotori asked

Riko knew she couldn't lie her way out of this so she just told them the truth.

"Everything" Riko said

"Well that's a shame. It looks like we're going to have to have to get rid of you since you know out secret" Umi said

Riko was trying to think of a plan on what she should do to get past them. She would have to outrun them somehow. Over powering them was not gonna work since there was two of them. She had no choice but to go the opposite way. She looked back and saw that the two of them were chasing her. She had to go around the long way to get to Honoka. She finally managed to make it to the classroom that Honoka was in and closed the door. She started to pant heavily. As she was catching her breath she looked up and saw that a worried Honoka was looking at her.

"Riko? Are you okay? You look like you just ran a marathon" Honoka said

" _You have no idea"_ Riko thought

"I'm okay, but listen Honoka, I found out who's been trashing your room" Riko said

Honoka's eyes widened in shock when Riko told her the news.

"Really? You did? Who has been doing it?" Honoka asked

"It was –"Riko started

Riko's sentence was interrupted when the class door opened. Umi and Kotori entered the room. They saw that Riko had already been there.

"Umi? Kotori? What are you two doing here?" Honoka asked

"We just found out who has been sabotaging your room" Umi said

"We came here to tell you" Kotori said

"Really? Please tell me" Honoka said

Umi pointed at Riko. The shy girl was shocked to see that they were pointing the blame on her" Riko said

"It was Riko" Umi said

"Riko? But that's impossible. She been with me the entire time" Honoka said

"The two must've separated for a short period of time and within that time limit she would go back to your house and wreck your room" Kotori said

"No! That's not true!" Riko said

"Even if what you claim is true, what reason would Riko have for doing something like that?" Honoka asked

"To keep the three of us apart, obviously" Umi said

"They're lying Honoka! Kotori and Umi were the ones who trashed your room. I overheard their conversation and they admitted that they were the ones who have been messing up your room" Riko said

Honoka looked at Umi and Kotori to confirm this.

"Umi, Kotori, is that true?" Honoka asked

"Of course not! Riko's making it up!" Umi said

"No, I'm not!" Riko said

"Just admit your guilt already!" Kotori said

Riko was on the verge of crying because the thought of Honoka not believing her was heartbreaking. She really wanted Honoka to believe her but she didn't how she was going to do that without any proof.

"Honoka, I swear that I'm telling you the truth. Please believe me when I said that it was Umi and Kotori who trashed your room" Riko said

Riko was about to have a mental breakdown. She didn't how to get Honoka to believe her.

"Riko" Honoka said

Riko looked up and saw that Honoka was smiling at her.

"Honoka?" Riko asked

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?" Honoka asked

"Of course not!" Riko said

"Riko, I believe you" Honoka said

Riko looked at Honoka in shock. She can't believe that her own girlfriend chose her over her own childhood friends. Umi and Kotori stood there in shock. Their best friend chose Riko over them. It was like knife straight through their hearts. Honoka looked back at Umi and Kotori with a glare.

"Umi, Kotori, you better explain why you have been breaking into my house and ruing my room" Honoka said

"Honoka, Riko is lying to you" Umi said

"Umi's right. She's the one who has been trashing your room" Kotori said

"You two are lying. While the three of you were arguing I've been thinking about the possibilities of Riko being able to run all the way back to my room, trash it and then run back. No matter how you look at it. There's no way she would've been able to do that in a short amount of time. There's just no way that she would've been able to do that" Honoka said

Umi and Kotori just stood there. Honoka wasn't that smart but she managed to find contradiction in their story.

"Now you two tell me why did that" Honoka said

"Ever since you got together with Riko, we haven't been able to spend time with you" Umi said

"That's not true. If I remember correctly the two of you started avoiding after I got together with Riko" Honoka said

"Just break up with Riko and be with us!" Kotori said

Honoka gave them a sad look. She figured out the reason why the two of them did this.

"I'm sad that the two of you let your jealousy sabotage our friendship like this. Aside from idol practice, I don't think we should see each other anymore" Honoka said

Umi and Kotori froze when they heard what their best friend had just said.

"Are you really choosing Riko over us?" Umi asked

"After everything we've been through?" Kotori asked

"You two brought this on yourselves. Now please leave" Honoka said

Umi and Kotori left. Honoka and Riko were alone again.

"Honoka, I'm so sorry" Riko said

"It's not your fault, Riko" Honoka said

"But" Riko said

"Don't worry, Riko. I've already cried my shed of tears. I still have you" Honoka said

"Honoka" Riko said

"Come on, I'll walk you home" Honoka said

"Okay" Riko said

Riko took Honoka's hand and they walked out of the room together.


	4. Meeting the rest of Muse

Riko was still in shock on what happened a moment ago. She was happy that Honoka chose her but at the same time she also felt bad for Honoka because she ended the friendship that she had with Umi and Kotori.

"Riko?" Honoka asked

Riko snapped out of her trance and looked at her girlfriend. She had a worried look on her face.

"Riko, are you okay?" Honoka asked

"O-oh yeah I'm fine" Riko said

"Are you sure? You look a little shocked" Honoka said

It was no surprise why she was still in shock. She was almost killed by two jealous girls. Anyone would be frightened after that experience.

"Don't worry Honoka, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you" Riko said

"About me?" Honoka asked

"I mean you just broke it off with your best friends. It must hurt" Riko said

"It does hurts but I should've seen it coming a long time ago" Honoka said

"What do you mean?" Riko asked

"We've been dating for a month. Kotori and Umi have been avoiding me when we started dating. It was obvious that they were bothered by this" Honoka said

"Honoka" Riko said

"I'm fine" Honoka said

"Are you sure?' Riko asked

"Trust me. I'm fine. I already cried my heart out when I realized that Kotori and Umi no longer wanted to be friends with me" Honoka said

"I'm so sorry" Riko said

"It's fine. Besides I still have you" Honoka said

Riko blushed when she heard what Honoka had said. She was happy to hear that Honoka was happy to be with her.

"Besides, it's not like Umi and Kotori are my only friends. I have other friends too. I can introduce you to them if you would like to meet them" Honoka said

"I-I'd love to meet them" Riko said

"Great! I can introduce them to you right now. I've already told them about you and they've wanted to meet you for the longest time" Honoka said

Honoka grabbed Riko's hand and dragged her down the hallway to the clubroom that they were in.

"Hey everyone!" Honoka said

Everyone turned around and saw that Honoka brought a new girl with them. The girl with blonde hair spoke up.

"Honoka, is this the one that you were talking about?" The blond asked

"Yes, everyone I would like all of you to meet my girlfriend, Riko Sakurauchi. Riko, meet my friends" Honoka said

Honoka pointed at the tall blond girl first.

"The girl with blond hair is Eli Ayase, the student council president" Honoka said

"Nice to meet you" Eli said

Honoka then pointed at a girl with purple hair.

"The girl with purple hair is Nozomi Tojo, the student council vice president" Honoka said

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Riko" Nozomi said

Honoka then pointed at a girl with short orange hair.

"The girl with short orange hair is Rin Hoshizora" Honoka said

"I hope we get along" Rin said

Honoka then pointed at a girl with short light brown hair.

"The girl short brown hair is Hanayo Koizumi" Honoka said

"Nice to meet you, Riko" Hanayo said

Honoka then pointed at a girl with shoulder length red hair.

"The girl with red hair is Maki Nishikino" Honoka said

"Glad to meet you" Maki said

Honoka then pointed at a girl with black hair that was in twin tails.

"The girl with black hair is Nico Yazawa" Honoka said

"Bow down to the universe's greatest idol" Nico said

"You can ignore her" Maki said

"What did you say?!" Nico shouted

Nozomi then groped Nico's breasts to calm her down.

"Don't do this in front Riko or "I'll rub these breasts of your until their very sore or even better I'll rub them until their numb" Nozomi said

Riko just stared at the situation in awe.

"Is it always like this?" Riko asked

"Yes, it's a lot of fun being around them. They make each day more fun than the last. You're welcome to join us if you want to" Honoka said

"I'll think about it" Riko said

"Alright, our doors are always open to new members" Honoka said

The only thing that scared Riko was Nozomi. She didn't want to be groped by the student council vice president. She really didn't want someone as perverted as her to molest her.

"Honoka, are you and the girls doing anything today?" Riko asked

"Not really. Why?" Honoka asked

"I was hoping that we could go another date" Riko said

"I don't see a problem with that but on one condition" Honoka said

"What condition?" Riko asked

"Would you mind if we spend this date just hanging out at my house?" Honoka asked

Riko was confused at first but then she remembered that every time they would return from a date they would find Honoka's room a complete mess. She agreed to this and met up at her house.

Honoka was with Riko and she was showing her some of her manga. She actually managed to replace all the manga that Kotori and Umi tore up. Honoka changed out of her uniform. She was currently wearing a pink shirt with a white skirt and black spats.

"Honoka, are sure that Kotori and Umi won't do anything else?" Riko asked

"Don't worry Riko. It's not like they know where you live. They only know where I live" Honoka said

"Are you sure?" Riko asked

"Don't worry, Riko everything will be fine" Honoka said

If you say so" Riko said

"Would like anything to drink?" Honoka asked

"Some iced tea please" Riko said

"Alright I'll be right back" Honoka said

Honoka exited her room and went downstairs to get Riko her drink. She waited around for a little bit when she heard a sound. She froze and turned to where the sound came from. It was coming from the window.

"W-what was that?" Riko asked

Riko once again heard the sound coming from the window. She was starting to get scared.

"Maybe it was just a tree branch scratching the window" Riko said

Riko went over to the window to confirm if it was tree branch. However what she saw instead were four pairs of eyes. Riko screamed at the top of her lungs.

Honoka was downstairs preparing the tea when she heard a scream. She knew that was Riko screaming. She stopped what she was doing and ran back upstairs to see what the problem was.

"Riko! Are you okay?!" Honoka asked

Honoka saw that her girlfriend was in tears. She saw that Riko was terrified of something. She went over to calm her down.

"Riko, calm down" Honoka said

It took around 5 minutes for Riko to calm down but when she did Honoka asked her what was wrong.

"I heard you scream, what happened?" Honoka asked

"Honoka, I kept hearing some noises coming from your window and I went over to see what it was. At first I thought it was a tree branch but when I got a closer look outside I saw four pairs of eyes staring back at me, I was so scared" Riko said

"Eyes? Do you remember what color they were?" Honoka asked

"I was so scared. The last thing that was on my mind was what the colors of the eyes were" Riko said

"Try to remember Riko" Honoka said

Riko tried to recall what the color of the eyes were. She finally recalled what the colors of the eyes.

"I think the first pair of eyes were golden, while the other ones were just yellow" Riko said

That was all the information that Honoka needed. She just sighed.

"I'm sorry about this Riko" Honoka said

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything" Riko said

"The eyes that you saw probably belonged to Umi and Kotori. They were probably trying to break into my house again" Honoka said

"Why are they doing this? Can't they just leave us alone?" Riko said

"The three of us were always so close. Their still jealous" Honoka said

"What can we do to make them stop?" Riko asked

"There are some things that we could probably do" Honoka said

"What things?" Riko asked

"In order for this to stop we could break up so this harassment can stop" Honoka said

Riko couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Honoka really suggesting that they end it just so they could end it?

"I don't want that!" Riko shouted

"Riko?" Honoka asked

"Being with you has made me so happy. If we break up like this then that proves that the two of them have won" Riko said

"Well the only option that I have is to call the police but I can't do that without proof that they were the ones who were breaking and entering" Honoka said

"Maybe we could set up a camera" Riko suggested

"Maybe" Honoka said

Honoka looked at Riko.

"Riko maybe you should go home for today. I'll be on the lookout in case they come back" Honoka said

"I don't want to leave!" Riko said

"What do you mean?" Honoka asked

"I want to stay here and help you out" Riko said

"You don't have to do that" Honoka said

"I know, but I want to" Riko said

"Well, if you really want to. Make sure you call your parents and tell them that you're staying over for the night" Honoka said

"Right" Riko said

Both Riko and Honoka spent the rest of the day on the lookout and when Umi and Kotori didn't appear they went to sleep for the rest of the night.


	5. Kidnapped, Tortured and Hospitalized

Umi and Kotori had left Honoka and Riko alone for a couple of days. Honoka and Riko assumed that they had finally given up and accepted their relationship. They were relieved that they could finally spend some time with each other without fearing on what they would try to do next.

Honoka was in the bathroom but while she was in there doing her business she didn't hear her window open. Kotori and Umi entered the room and hid from sight so Honoka wouldn't see them. They made sure to close the window. They heard the toilet flush and the sink running.

Honoka exited her room and was about to read some of her manga since she had free time.

"What should I read?" Honoka asked herself

Umi made her move and cover Honoka's mouth with cloth covered in chloroform. She was taken by surprise. She was able to tell that someone was trying knock her out. She struggled as much as she could but Umi's hold on her was too strong. She didn't give up and kept trying to squirm out of her grasp. The only thing she succeeded in was tiring herself out and allowing the chloroform to take effect faster.

Honoka finally passed out from the drug. Kotori and Umi dragged out of her house and to an isolated area.

When Honoka woke up she saw that she was in some kind of basement. She tried to move but she couldn't. She looked down and saw that she was tied to a chair. She was even gagged with duct tape to prevent her from shouting. She tried to get out of her bonds but they stayed put.

She stopped struggling, seeing that she wouldn't be getting out of here unless someone would untie her. She tried to think of someone who would want to kidnap her.

She didn't have to think about it for very long because the door to the stairs opened and she heard some footsteps going down the stairs. This told her that there was more than one person involved.

When she was finally able to see who her kidnappers were she was shocked to see that it was Kotori and Umi. Honoka couldn't believe that her childhood friends would kidnap her like this. She tried to talk to them but she couldn't utter a single word because of the gag on her mouth.

Kotori smirked and went over the Honoka and ripped the tape off of her.

"OW!" Honoka cried

"Feeling comfortable, Honoka?" Kotori asked

"No! I'm not comfortable at all! You two better explain why you kidnapped me!" Honoka said

"How would you know if we kidnapped you? We could be here to rescue you" Umi said

"After the way you two have been treating I highly doubt if you would care if I went missing or not" Honoka said

"Of course we would care. We love you" Kotori said

"If you really love me then let me go" Honoka said

"That's the one thing we can't do. It's true that we did kidnap you" Umi said

"Why are you two doing this?" Honoka asked

"We don't want you to be with Riko anymore" Kotori said

"That's what this is all about?! You two need to get over it! There's nothing you two can do to change that. Move on! Find someone else you can love" Honoka said

"That's impossible. We love you more than anything else. We want you all to ourselves" Umi said

"Don't be selfish! You can't do this!" Honoka said

"If we want to be selfish then we have a right to be selfish. We're keep you here and no one is going to rescue you" Kotori said

"You won't get away with this!" Honoka said

"We already have" Umi said

"By the way Honoka, have you and Riko gotten serious yet? Kotori asked

"What do you mean by that?" Honoka asked

"Have you taken your relationship to the next level?" Umi asked

"No, of course not! Riko's not ready yet and neither am I" Honoka said

"That's a relief. We can still do it with you" Kotori said

Honoka knew what they meant and she was horrifies that they would stoop that low.

"You better not!" Honoka said

"Who's going to stop us? I'll tell you who, no one. Not you, not Riko and not muse. There's no one here to stop us" Umi said

"Please don't do this!" Honoka begged

"Too late! Don't worry Honoka, we'll make you feel good" Kotori said

"Stay back!" Honoka yelled

"You know you want it" Umi said

"Don't come any closer!" Honoka begged

"It'll all be over soon" Kotori said

"Stay away from me!" Honoka begged

Honoka felt tape go back over mouth which reduced her screams to muffles. Umi and Kotori then proceeded to untie her. Umi made sure to keep a tight grip on her. The two girls then began to strip Honoka. She kept begging and begging but her childhood friends ignored her.

Meanwhile with Riko.

Riko was starting to get worried. She had texted Honoka several times to see if she wanted to go out today nether of them had any plans. She didn't get any replies.

"Maybe she's tired of me and wants to break up with me. Maybe she's cheating on me" Riko said

Riko shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. Honoka would never do something like that. She has been with her for over a month and it has been the best month of her life.

"Maybe something came up" Riko said

"Hey there" A voice said

Riko jumped. She turned around and saw that it was Nozomi.

"You're Nozomi-senpai, right?" Riko asked

"You can just call me Nozomi" Nozomi said

"Okay, Nozomi" Riko said

"Riko, what's wrong? You look troubled" Nozomi asked

"Well, I texted Honoka to see if she wanted to do something with me today but I didn't get a response" Riko said

Nozomi frowned. That was quite unusual for the idol leader. She would usual respond right away and if she didn't then she would usually explain why she couldn't respond. She recalled that none of them had anything to do this weekend. This was troubling news to the mother of muse.

"Maybe something came up" Riko said

"She would've texted you and told you that she wouldn't be able to go out with you today" Nozomi said

"I think she's tired of being with me" Riko said

Nozomi knew that she had to get those negative thoughts out of her head. She then had an idea. She an evil look in her eyes and it was followed by an evil smirk. This didn't go by unnoticed by Riko.

"Um…Nozomi?" Riko asked

Riko was starting to get scared. She didn't know what the purple head was thinking about but she knew it wasn't good.

Before she could do anything else she felt her chest being grabbed by a pair of hands. Riko let out a surprised squeal. She teared up a little when she felt those same hands rubbing them.

"You're quite firm" Nozomi said

Riko was shocked that it was Nozomi who was sexually harassing her.

"N-N-Nozomi! W-w-what a-a-are y-y-you d-d-doing?!" Riko asked

"Trying to get rid of those negative thoughts that you're having about Honoka. You should learn to trust Honoka more and not assume the worst" Nozomi said

"P-p-please! Let me go!" Riko said

Nozomi let go and Riko turned around and looked at her senior. She had her arms crossed over her chest. She was even shivering.

"Something has happened to Honoka and it's our job to figure out what it is" Nozomi said

Riko knew she was right but she had no idea where to start.

"Where should we start looking?" Riko asked

"Hmm, let's go to Umi's house and see if she knows anything" Nozomi said

Riko really didn't want to have any contact with either Umi or Kotori. Her girlfriend's childhood friends have been trying to split them up. They went to Umi's house but no one was home.

"Let's try Kotori's house next" Nozomi said

Meanwhile back Honoka

Honoka just lied there. Her two friends just forced themselves on her with no regret. Umi and Kotori were dressed. Honoka was left with no clothes.

"See? We told you it wouldn't take long" Kotori said

Honoka remained silent.

"You're first time was taken from you by us. You're first kiss was also taken from us. Now you have no reason to be with Riko" Umi said

Honoka looked up and gave them a livid look. She wasn't gagged anymore so she could talk them again.

"Are you kidding?! Are you expecting me to get to together with you two after all of the terrible things that you've done to me?! If that's what you're expecting then you have another thing coming" Honoka said

"So you still prefer Riko over us. We have ways of changing your mind" Kotori said

All of them heard a doorbell ring.

"I'll get it. You can continue your session with Honoka" Umi said

Umi went upstairs. Kotori grabbed some tools. When she turned around she saw that she had a whip.

"Let's see if this changes your mind" Kotori said

Kotori made sure to gag the idol leader so she wouldn't make any loud noises.

MEANWHILE WITH RIKO

Nozomi and Riko were waiting at the front door. The door opened and they saw that it was just Umi.

"Umi? What are you doing here?" Nozomi asked

"I'm just hanging with Kotori" Umi said

"Have heard anything from Honoka?" Nozomi asked

"Not really" Umi said

Riko noticed that Umi's clothes were wrinkled and her hair was a mess. It was like she just woke up from nap.

"She's probably making some deliveries for her families' shop or something. She'll be fine" Umi said

Nozomi frowned at this. She knew that something was wrong. But she couldn't do anything about it at the moment.

"Oh well, thanks Umi" Nozomi said

Umi nodded and closed the door.

"What do we do now?" Riko asked

"We need to sneak in there" Nozomi said

"Huh?" Riko asked

"Umi and Kotori are hiding something in there, I just know it" Nozomi said

"How are we do that?" Riko asked

"I'll contact the others and we'll hold meeting

MEANWHILE WITH HONOKA

Honoka had multiple lacerations. The lacerations were bleeding and the blood was flowing down from the wounds. She was panting heavily from the torture she had just been put through.

"Are you ready to surrender yourself to us?" Kotori asked

"No" Honoka said

"Geez! Stop being stubborn!" Kotori said

Umi returned and saw the state that Honoka was in.

"If you really want us to stop then you know what to do" Umi said

Honoka remained silent.

"Kotori, it's my turn" Umi said

"Go ahead" Kotori said

Umi started to punch and kick Honoka with all of her strength. Honoka started coughing up blood. Honoka had her hand chained to the ceiling. She was three feet off the ground. Her ankles were cuffed so she couldn't kick them. Umi stopped and looked at her.

"Are you convinced yet?" Umi asked

Honoka shook her head. They frowned at this.

"Honoka, if we keep punishing then you'll die" Kotori said

Honoka looked at them and gave them an I-don't-care-look. They just sighed and punished her together. When they were done they saw that the idol leader looked like she was barely alive. She was bleeding badly. They looked at the time and saw how late it was. They unchained her, put her clothes back on her to stop the bleeding, tied her back to the chair and left her there.

"We gave you plenty of chances but you refused each chance we gave you. We have decided that we're going to kill you tomorrow" Umi said

"You're going to die tomorrow. We'll allow to have some last words before we end you" Kotori said

"Good night, Honoka" Umi and Kotori said

MEANWHILE WITH MUSE AND RIKO

Riko and the rest of muse managed to make it to Kotori's house.

"I'll pick the lock" Nico said

Nico proceeded to pick the lock and the door opened.

"Alright everyone make sure you remain quiet. Kotori and Umi are probably asleep and the last thing that we want is to alert them that we're here" Eli said

"Let hurry up and get inside" Rin said

"My instincts are telling me that Honoka is in there" Nozomi said

Everyone entered the house and tried to be as quiet as possible. Everyone went around the house looking for any clues. Maki managed to find a basement door. She had everyone over here in a minute. Everyone opened the door and went down the stairs. However when the basement lights were turned on they were met with a gruesome sight.

Right in front of them was badly beat up Honoka. Riko was in much more shock than everyone else.

"HONOKA!" Riko yelled

Everyone panicked because they were afraid that Riko's voice would wake someone up. Hanayo went back to the door to listen to any noise. She didn't hear anything and let everyone know that everything was okay. They sighed with relief. Maki started to examine Honoka's injuries and told everyone what she had. Everyone felt sick. They felt like they were going to throw up.

"Let's grab Honoka and get out of here" Maki said

"Be gentle" Hanayo said

Eli untied Honoka while Nozomi carefully lifted her up. They managed to make it out of the house without waking anyone up. Nico made sure to close the door.

They took Honoka to the hospital to get her treatment. Honoka was asleep for at least three days.

Umi and Kotori were livid when they saw that Honoka was gone. They knew that she didn't escape on her own. They knew someone came here and grabbed her.

Riko was in the hospital when she heard a groan. She looked over and saw that her girlfriend was waking up. She waited eagerly for her to wake up and when she did Riko was by her side instantly.

When Honoka opened her eyes she saw a girl looking at her. She couldn't tell who it was since her vision was still blurry. When her vision cleared up she saw that it was Riko. She managed to sit up with Riko's help.

Riko teared up and latched on to her girlfriend with tears in her eyes.

"Honoka, thank goodness you're okay. I feared the worst" Riko said

"You're Riko?" Honoka asked

"Yes! It's me!" Riko said

"Are we friends?" Honoka asked

Riko's heart was breaking. She knew it wasn't Honoka's fault but that didn't make it any less painful.

"You're my girlfriend" Riko said

"Girlfriend? You mean we're a couple?" Honoka asked

"That's right" Riko said

Honoka looked at her and then she suddenly got a headache but it didn't last long. That's when she was finally able to remember everything.

"Riko" Honoka said

"What is it?" Riko asked

"I'm sorry for making you worry" Honoka said

Riko could tell that Honoka finally remembered. She was relieved.

"It's fine, nothing was your fault" Riko said

Honoka tearfully explained in detail what happened. Riko was horrified to learn that Honoka was no longer pure.

"How could they?" Riko asked in anger

"Riko?" Honoka asked

"How could they do that to you?!" Riko asked

Honoka remained silent. She didn't know what to say ether.

"That's it" Riko said

"What's wrong Riko?" Honoka asked

"Honoka, please move in with me" Riko said

"Move in with you?" Honoka asked

"Yes! Please move in with me! You'll be safe if you're living under the same roof as me" Riko said

Honoka knew that it would be safer. She also knew that there was a possibility that she wouldn't be able to survive another torture session if Umi and Kotori get their hands on her again.

"Sure, I'll be happy to move in with you" Honoka said

Honoka was released from the hospital a couple of days later. She would need a couple of days off of school and thanks Kotori and Umi, she wouldn't be able to do any idol activities for at least month or two.

Honoka's parents gave her permission to move since they knew that their daughter was in danger.

Riko was always dreaming of her and Honoka living together. She wasn't expecting her to move in under a situation where Honoka's life was in danger.

Riko swore that she would do anything she could to protect her from anything that could harm Honoka.


	6. Moving on

Honoka was now living with Riko and her abuse that her childhood friends put her through has stopped since both Kotori and Umi had no idea where she lived. Honoka was safe with Riko.

Riko was with her mother and they had just finished preparing Honoka's room before she arrived. The doorbell rang and Riko dashed to the door and opened. She saw that it was her girlfriend. Honoka still had bandages on her the part of her body where she was beaten. Despite everything that had happened she was still the same girl that Riko fell in love with. She was always had a bright smile on her face, a smile as bright as the sun.

Honoka then turned to Riko's mother and bowed to her.

"Thank you for having me" Honoka said

The pain from her beatings kick in and she winced and almost lost her balance. Riko managed to catch her and help her regain her balance.

"Are you okay?" Riko asked

"I'm okay" Honoka said

"You should take it easy. You're still recovering" Riko said

"You're right, I'm sorry" Honoka said

"I'm glad to have you here, Honoka, Riko has been talking about nonstop ever since she first laid eyes on you" Riko's mother said

Riko blushed and was embarrassed by what her mother had just said to her girlfriend.

"Mom!" Riko said

Honoka just found out some interesting information.

"Oh, I see. So you have loved ever since you first laid eyes on me huh? Is that why you kept watching me like a stalker?" Honoka asked with devilish smile on her face

Riko blushed and looked down at the ground. She looked ashamed.

"Riko look up" Honoka said

Riko looked up and saw her girlfriend smiling at her with her bright smile.

"I'm just teasing you, no need to be so embarrassed" Honoka said

Riko teared up and was pouting at her girlfriend and mother.

"It's not fair! You two were ganging up on me" Riko said

Riko turned around with a pout on her face.

Honoka tried to apologize to her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Riko, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Honoka asked

"No" Riko said

"Really? Not even if I do this?" Honoka asked

Honoka grabbed Riko and spun her around and kissed her on the lips. Riko's eyes went wide from Honoka's surprise attack in her lips. The surprise kiss caught her of guard and her face went red.

When Honoka finally separated from Riko she looked at her with a confident smile on her face.

"Do you forgive me now?" Riko asked

Riko looked at her girlfriend with a pout in her face.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" Riko whined

"Because you love me" Honoka said

Riko just sighed in defeat and led Honoka to her room.

"What a nice room. I think I'll like it here" Honoka said

"I hope you'll like it here. I want you to feel safe" Riko said

Riko needed to have a serious talk with her girlfriend.

"Honoka, I really need to talk to you about Kotori and Umi" Riko said

Honoka looked over at her.

"What's there to talk about?" Honoka asked

"I really think you should report them to the police" Riko said

Honoka looked away. She knew that Riko was looking after her but she couldn't bring herself to turn in her best friends.

"I know it's hard but you aren't safe until they are locked away" Riko said

"I know your right, Riko, but I can't bring myself to do it. Both of them are my childhood friends and I'm not sure if I can do that to them" Honoka said

"I understand that but there's a possibility that they might come after you again. They tortured you and even tried to kill you" Riko said

Honoka remained silent for a moment. She knew that her girlfriend was right but she still loved her best friends even after everything they did to her, there's a possibility that she would even forgive them for what they did.

"Honoka, please consider doing this. I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to go through all that pain again" Riko said

"I understand but I going to need some time to think about this" Honoka said

Riko really wanted to argue back but she stayed silent. She didn't think that there was anything else that she could say to sway her girlfriend into making the decision that would keep her safe from the danger.

Honoka was allowed to return to school shortly after being discharged from the hospital. She called meeting for everyone except Umi and Kotori. Her childhood friends were unaware of the meeting that was taking place at this moment. The meeting was about kicking Umi and Kotori out of Muse for their crime against Honoka. No one objected to the idea of kicking them out.

Honoka made the decision to call her two friends let them know that they are no longer a part of Muse.

Umi heard her phone ring and looked to see who it was. To her surprise it was Honoka. She answered it.

"Hi, Honoka" Umi said

"Hi, Umi, there's something that I need to tell you" Honoka said

"Tell me?" Umi asked

"You're no longer in Muse" Honoka said

Umi's eyes went wide from shock. Her best friend just kicked her out of Muse and told her with a calm voice.

"W-what do you mean I'm no longer in Muse?!" Umi asked

"You and Kotori are no longer a part of Muse" Honoka said

"Why?! What reason could you possibly have to kick us out?" Umi asked

"After what you two did to me, did you really think that I would let it slide?" Honoka asked

"We loved you" Umi said

"If you really loved me then you wouldn't have done what you did. Good bye" Honoka said

Honoka hung up and called Kotori to tell her the same thing.

"Honoka?" Kotori asked

"Hi, Kotori" Honoka said

"What do you need?" Kotori asked

"I'm just calling to let you know that you and Umi are no longer a part of Muse" Honoka said

Kotori's reaction was similar to Umi's. She was in shock that she was being kicked out of muse.

"Why?!" Kotori asked

"After what the two of did to me, I couldn't deal with the two of you anymore. Both of you are out of Muse" Honoka said

Honoka hung up and went back to Riko and asked her something.

"Riko, would like to be a school idol?" Honoka asked

Riko was not expecting to hear her girlfriend ask such a question.

"Me? An idol?" Riko asked

"Of course, you don't have to join if you don't want to, I'm just offering you a position in Muse" Honoka said

Riko now had the chance to sing and dance on stage with her girlfriend. It was like a dream come true.

"I would love to, but I don't have any experience with being idol" Riko said

"Don't worry, I'll help you" Honoka said

Both Kotori and Umi were kicked out of the group and Riko took their place. She receive some training from her girlfriend. She obviously couldn't show Riko how to do the steps because of her injuries. But she still somehow managed to train Riko in what she and the rest of the girls had learned from being school idols.


End file.
